Many tools are used under conditions which make it inconvenient for the user to keep them in hand or to set them aside when they are not actually in use. The well-known caulking gun is one of these. In addition, the dripping of caulking compound from the tool during non-use represents a problem because it so easily can wind up on the hands or clothes of the user, or on the floor where it becomes a safety hazard to others, and can be tracked to other locations.
Apparently, little has been done to alleviate this problem. Of course, there are many belt-suspended holders for tools in general, but few, if any, address the special problems posed by caulking guns. However, it is instructive to examine the solutions developed for holding other tools.
Martin Swiss Pat. No. 250,232, published May 18, 1948, discloses a belt from which are suspended, by loops, a number of sheaths into which are inserted various kinds of materials and tools. Except for illustrating the concept of suspension by loops from a belt, Martin has no bearing on the present invention.
Henrion French Pat. No. 1,077,958, published Nov. 15, 1954, discloses a sheath or scabbard having a protective tip thereon, for suspending files or the like slim pointed objects from a belt, and providing for the tip to be fastened to a wearer's thigh. Except for the protective tip to cover the points, Henrion has no bearing on the present invention.
Gliebe U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,101, issued Feb. 13, 1962, discloses a holder for a fishing rod, said holder being held on a belt by a sheath. Gliebe's only relationship to the present invention is to disclose a sheath suspended from a belt.
Breeding et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,735, issued Sept. 26, 1967, discloses a holster for a mason's trowel, designed to be adaptable to a range of sizes thereof. Other than being a holster to suspend a tool from a belt, it has no relationship to the present invention.
Rosenkaimer U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,787, issued Sept. 19, 1978, discloses a scabbard for a knife which can be attached to a belt without unfastening the belt. Other than disclosing one method of removably attaching a belt clip over a belt, there is no relationship to the present invention.
Pattermann U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,708, issued Nov. 17, 1981, discloses a scabbard or sheath for a drywall taper's knife. Pattermann has no relationship to the present invention.
Tuthill U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,088, issued Jan. 29, 1985, discloses a sportsman's sheath for holding a pair of pliers and a knife. There is no relationship to the present invention.
Litman U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,116, issued May 13, 1986, discloses a holster for holding a tear-gas projector on the belt. Other than disclosing a receptacle for holding the projector, there is no relationship to the present invention.
The only relationships to the present invention which are disclosed in the foregoing references are those which are old in the art, and which do not anticipate or suggest, either singly or in combination, the novel improvements of the present invention.